


Dumbfounded

by BitchPizza



Category: TAZ - Fandom, the adventure zone
Genre: Character Study?, Crystal Kingdom, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, No i wont, One Shot, ill make a better title next time, my personal Headcannon for why Kravitz takes so long to reply to taako in Crystal Kindom, personal head cannon for what taako looks like, shortform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchPizza/pseuds/BitchPizza
Summary: My personal head cannon for why Kravitz takes so long to reply to Taako during their first meeting in "Crystal Kingdom"





	

The first time, he see’s him: he is dumbfounded. It was a simple job. Go to the lab over the Still Water Sea; apprehend the bounties, just another day on the job. He didn’t expect to run into 3 of the highest bounties he had ever seen in the crystal-lined halls of the lab. And he certainly did not expect to meet, well to be frank, the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. 

“Hey Thug, what’s your name….” the words take him by surprise. He did not notice the partially paralyzed elf in the room at first. He turns. And he goes completely still. Before him is a lithe elf of medium height casting a spell that surrounds him in squirming black tentacles. The tentacles however are not what stop him in his tracks. The elf is what causes him to freeze up completely. He is possibly the most beautiful man Kravitz has ever seen. Through the glass visor of the unflattering null suit, is an effeminate elf, with a sea green complexion, lightly painted in small freckles, long blond hair tied into a messy low hanging bun. He has long, elegant features, typical of an elf. But what really gets Kravitz’s, what really makes him stop dead in his tracks, is the elf’s eyes. Through long lashes, warm honey gold eyes stare at Kravitz with a ferocity he hasn’t seen in a good century and a half. With a knitted brow, there is something…. To the elf. Something defiant and fiery, something rebellious, something…… very much alive. And it makes Kravitz forget his own damn name for a moment. 

If Kravitz had a heartbeat it would have skipped a beat in that moment.

The elf’s shrill voice is what brings him back to the present. 

“I’m about to tentacle your dick!”

Well that’s brazen. Kravitz thinks. Appropriate for someone of that temperament he figures. 

Though in the back of his mind he thinks that the elf “tenticling his dick” wouldn’t be all that bad…. In fact he may enjoy it. 

Regardless of how beautiful the elf is, Kravitz has a job to do. 

“Hey, hey, Imma get you in some tent porn! Lemme get that name real quick so I know how to credit you! In my tentacle porn I’m about to make with your body!” 

After a momentary pause, Kravitz collects himself. 

“it’s Kravitz” he retorts. As he prepares for his attack.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know!


End file.
